Jareth's Labyrinth
by mpenguin15
Summary: The movie Labyrinth from Jareth's point of view
1. Visiting the Aboveground

**I do not own anything. All the dialogue is taken from the movie.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Visiting the Aboveground.<p>

BOOM! CLASH! CHANG!

Jolting awake, I whipped my head to the source of the sound and found two Goblins lying down in a heap of pots and pans. Annoyance pulsed through me and, grabbing the closest object to me, threw it at them. The two Goblins were quick to dodge and ran even quicker up the stairs, probably realizing that they had woken me up. Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling, knowing it was no use to attempt to fall back asleep.

_Stupid Goblins… _I thought venomously, but slowly retracted the thought when I looked around.

I apparently had fallen asleep in my throne room, when going back into my memories I remembered that I had been going through papers and papers and more papers until late last night. Why in my throne room? Ah, that's right, I didn't want to be brought even more papers so I snuck off here where they would have thought would be least likely to find me.

And too confirm my story, as I looked down, I spotted a whole fleet of papers, some stacked in neat piles and others scattered around aimlessly, at the foot of my throne.

Then the rest of the story just floated into my head; I was working late into the night and with these boring papers it was almost impossible not to feel tired. So I had simply decided to just rest my eyes for a few quick minutes before finishing them, but apparently I had fallen asleep.

Realizing grudgingly that I still had some work to do and rubbing my eyes vigorously, I slide down the floor and looked at what I had to do next. That, however, was not a pleasant thing to see first thing in the morning. Groaning I picked up the first taxing document and read it, but I could only just read the first few sentences before my mind wandered off somewhere else. After attempting to read it a few more times, I gave up willingly and stood up to stretch my legs. Wandering over to the window, I could see that it was going to be a beautiful day: the sun was not out yet but you could see that there was not a cloud in the sky.

Suddenly, the sky erupted into gold and deep orange and the sun had peeked up from the horizon. I watched it as it slowly crawled higher and higher into the sky, spilling light and color as it made its way to the top. When the sun had finished its journey, all the determination I had left (which wasn't a lot) to finish my paperwork had vanished and I turned around, glaring at the papers as though they had offended me in the biggest way possible.

Then, a thought appeared to me; I had been working all day yesterday; why not take a break today? Even a King deserves a break every once in a while. And, with a smile, I snapped my fingers and the papers disappeared, going to reappear at any second on my office desk.

However, at this point, another thought had occurred to me; Marcus was surely not going to let me relax when he wanted those papers done. Crossing my arms against my chest, I thought with a slight smile about what Marcus would do if he saw me lounging around the library reading books.

_Probably have his face turn to an unknown shade of red until he exploded._ I thought grinning.

Marcus was my, I guess you could say, my secretary goblin. He was, by no doubt, one of the smartest goblins that lived in the villages, he strangely loved to pour over documents and bills, and the thing that made him such an important asset was the fact that he was one of very few who wasn't afraid of me. It was extremely nice to have someone intelligent to talk to who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, even if it when against my point of view. _But again_, I thought reasonably, _not many of them have a mind that could think more then just food, sleep, and stealing stuff from humans. Very simple-minded creatures they are, not that I hate them, it's just quite annoying some of the time, not being able to have a real conversation with most of your subjects. _

Now the thought of those documents came back into my head and I sighed once again. I really _really_ didn't want to do those today. Then the solution came into my head so quickly that I felt so stupid that I hadn't thought of it before: go to the Aboveground. Marcus wouldn't think to look there, and I did like the Aboveground a lot. So much, in fact, that I usually don't go up there unless I really have to for I always have a hard time getting myself to come back to the Underground.

_But to get away from paperwork… I'll gladly have to face that heartache when it comes._ I thought with a smile and with a flash, I had disappeared from the throne room.

Reappearing on a tree branch, I quickly transformed into my owl disguise and, with a flap of my wings, flew into the sky.

I wasn't sure on where to go, so I thought where an owl would go: _to the park. _So that made my destination clear. I flew up high then, spotting what I believe was the park, descended and found that I was indeed right. I landed on top of a strange statue thing and looked around.

It was a rather pretty park, it almost looked like it was made to look like a park you may find in a fairy tale here in the Aboveground. There were more of the strange statues that I was sitting on scattered by a river that wove itself through the park; the grass was a bright green and trees were growing on the other side of the river, but only one grew on the side where I was perched at.

"Give me the child." Came a voice behind me.

I whipped my head around and saw a girl looking up at me. She had beautiful dark hair that was being held up in a medieval fashion and wore a medieval looking dress as well. I did not come to the Aboveground that often, but I knew well enough that that was not a common fashion these days. And what did she mean by: give me the child? I didn't take any child from her. But she was not finished yet, for she opened to her mouth to say more:

"Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up; how on earth did she know about my castle beyond the Goblin City? And how did she know that I was the Goblin King? Was she a witch? And what did she mean about comparing kingdoms? She's a human; they don't have kingdoms anymore. And I swear, I didn't steal any children from this area in a while! Am I missing something?

Having been startled by the thunder that had sounded just after her speech, the girl looked down from the sky, thinking heavily. Then, she mumbled to herself:

"For my will is as strong as yours…. And my kingdom is as great…"

I listen to her intently, wondering what she would say next.

"Damn" She cursed as she pulled out a little red book from inside her sleeve and flipped through it "I can never remember that line."

Then everything made sense, she was just reading lines from a book. I ruffled my feathers with annoyance at my stupidity at thinking she actually knowing who I was. She's just a silly little girl, I thought angrily, there's no way she would have known about the Underground. But I listen to what the girl had to say afterwards anyway:

"You have no power over me." She said to herself, looking at the line intently, trying to get it infused into her mind.

Thunder then grumbled above us and something barked right next to me. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I whipped my head around to see a black and white shaggy dog sitting on a stone bench, looking terrified at the sudden loud sound.

"Oh, Merlin." The girl told the dog, looking at the dog in a way to tell him that it was only thunder and it wasn't going to hurt you.

Then a sudden ring sound filled the air and the girl whipped her head; when I followed her gaze, I saw that she was looking at a clock tower.

"Oh no Merlin!" She said again, "I don't believe it! It's seven o'clock!" There was no mistaking the panic in her voice. "Come on." She told the dog as she hurriedly back up towards a bridge, "Come on!" She urged the dog some more and the dog followed her as she ran off.

I watched as she disappeared from view, her dog following her all the way. I shook my head, already guessing what kind of person she was. She's probably one of those silly spoiled girls. Probably late for an appointment with her parents because she was so wrapped in her fantasies, I added on.

A drop of rain fell on my head. I looked up and sensed that there was going to be a downpour. Oh well, guess I better do those papers now, I thought reluctantly. Then I vanished from the park.


	2. Sarah and Toby Williams

**I don't own anything! Yeah, there's a lot of dialogue from the movie in here plus most of the characters and the setting; all of it is owned by Jim Hensen. I'm just using it for my story!**

**~Penguin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Sarah and Toby Williams<strong>

When I had arrived back to the Goblin Castle, I sighed and walked over to my throne, snapping my fingers once. The tax papers appeared out of nowhere and I reluctantly got to work. However, after a few minutes of work, I stopped, and looked up from the next paper I had been working on.

Usually, Goblins would pile into the throne room just to hang around for they had nothing better to do and always made a huge commotion. But today… the throne room was strangely empty.

_Something's going on…_ I thought, suspicion growing inside of me.

I then stood up to go find out what but to my luck, a little servant goblin suddenly appeared with a broom and began sweeping up the room. It took me a minute to remember the name of the goblin, and when I did, I said to him:

"Petrie?"

Jumping a good foot in the air, the little goblin looked up at me startled.

"Where are the other goblins?" I asked him.

Looking slightly frighten the goblin stuttered, "Wh-wh-what do ur mean, ur ma-majesty?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." I told him in a slightly cold tone, trying to scare the answer out of him.

The goblin just hastily shook his head.

Deciding just to look into my crystal ball, I made one out thin air but before I could look through it, Petrie blurted out:

"They're out stealing children!"

Scowling at the news, I looking up to see that the goblin had quickly dove under the broom as if I was going to throw something at him. _Silly creature_, I thought as I asked him:

"Do you know which family?"

Gulping, but apparently sensing no danger, Petrie poked his head out from behind the broom and answered quickly, "E'm not sure, your majesty, but me thinks it was the Williams. Sarah and Toby Williams. Sarah's fifteen and Toby, er half brother, is almost one. Sarah's been bratty towards em lately so some goblins have been checkin up on er to see if she would wish em away…" He faltered the last sentence as he saw the furious glint in my eyes.

The thing about Goblins are that, even though most of them are extremely stupid, they must have a special radar or scent that allows them to know when a human might wish something away. Normally I don't mind this, except when it has to do with a child wishing away a sibling. That's the worse mess to deal with, and I already had enough to deal with already.

Nodding thanks to Petrie, I quickly warped off to the Aboveground. Reappearing in a tree, I froze as I heard voices:

"You have everything?" A bossy female's voice cut through the pit-patter of the rain.

"Yes honey." Came an exasperated voice of a man.

Thankfully, I automatically turn into an owl when I warp off into the Aboveground so I had no worries about them looking up into the trees to find a grown fae. From out the house's porch, two people, a man and a woman, probably husband and wife, came running out into the rain.

"You sure Toby will be alright?" The women called over to the man as she reached the car parked out into the driveway.

"I'm sure. Sarah may be wrapped up a little too much in her fantasies but she knows how to take care of a baby." The man said back reassuringly, opening the car door for the women.

Without another word, the women went into the car and, after the man got into the car, he backed it out of the driveway and after a minute, the car was down the street and out of view.

_A girl wrapped up in her fantasies…_ I thought, a frown already forming on my face _that does sound like a girl who would be stupid enough to wish goblins to take her baby brother away. Now… where could my goblins be?_

Seeing lights in one of the rooms, I decided to go check there but before I could, a voice burst into my mind, causing my head to pulse with pain.

_ "_I wish the goblins would come and take you away." Clutching my now aching forehead gingerly I then heard the voice finish, "Right now."

_That's it,_ I thought, realizing what the girl had done,_ she's made the deal. The baby is mine now. _

Flapping my wings, I then headed towards the window where I could hear the chatter and laughter of the goblins. Reaching it, I tired to find a way in and, finding the handle, rattled with it until the window burst open. To my surprise, a girl was stand in the middle in the room. Since I had not been expecting that, I ran into her and I quickly tried to go back. But sadly with wings, it's not very easy to move backwards; and the girl's yelps and flaring her arms around didn't help either. After a minute, I finally steadied myself and, reaching the edge of the window, transformed back into my true form.

Surprise hit me hard when I realized that it was the girl from the park that stood in front of me. Her hair was now flowing down to shoulders and her dazzling green eyes watered with tears of fears as she looked up from her hands to look at me.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." She said.

I couldn't help but smirk at that statement. _This is going to be fun._

"I want my brother back" She then said, and added on "please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said." I told her, crossing my arms and smiling with amusement.

Even though I hated when the goblins stole children I have to say that I find it extremely amusing to confront the person who had wished the child away.

"But, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't?" I mocked.

"Please, where is he?" She asked, tears watering from her eyes again.

"You know very well where he is." I told her while fixing my gloves, wondering how much did the girl truly know about my kingdom.

"Please, bring him back, please!" The girl begged, tears on the verge of flowing down her pretty face.

Hm, _this girl is stubborn._ _But no matter_, I thought with a smile.

"Sarah" I told her, remember that that was her name from what Petrie had told me, "go back to your room. Play with your _toys_ and your _costumes_. Forget about the baby."

But Sarah just looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I can't."

_She is much more stubborn then I thought, but I still have my finishing trick._

"I've brought you a gift." I said, forming a crystal in my hand.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, interested.

I said, "It's a crystal. Nothing more." And then I began to use my mesmerizing trick, "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an _ordinary_ girl who takes care of a _screaming_ baby.

_Ah_, I thought, seeing her eyes widen with wanting as she gazed hungrily at the crystal. _Got her._

"Do you want it?"

The girl looked up, a bit surprised to see that I was still there, but I knew I still had her attention.

"Then forget the baby."

I smiled, knowing that my trick had worked and at any moment now, the girl would accept the crystal. The girl looked up at me, considering what I had said.

She finally answered, "I can't."

_What?_ I thought, surprise pulsing through me. _That's never happened before!_ Frustration and anger at how my trick had failed built up as I listen to the rest of her explanation: "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared-"

"Sarah!" I sudden said, my voice loud and hard from all the built up frustration.

From the crystal I was offering her, I transformed it into a snake. The girl jumped a little with surprise and looked down at it; I let it slitter in my hand. Then an idea popped into my head.

Pulling the snake out to its full length for her to see, I told her "Don't defy me!" Then, I aimed and threw the snake at her neck.

She yelped and tried to pull the snake away, and as she dropped it down to the ground, the snake transformed into a scarf and back into one of my goblins. Finding this extremely funny, the goblins popped their heads out of their hiding places and snickered; I myself couldn't help smiling at her fright.

"You're no match for me, Sarah." I told her, thinking smugly: _That'll scare the determination out of her._

"But I have to have my brother back." She said once more.

_I give up._ I thought angrily_, I don't even want the kid!... But the goblins won't be happy if I just let him go without a fight… and they're such a pain when they're not happy. Hmm, _I thought_, if I can't convince her to give him up, then I guess my Labyrinth will just do it for me. _

"He's there," I told her, stepping out of the way and pointing to the window, which was now a portal. "In my castle." Sarah ran over to the windowsill and looked out, realizing that it no longer showed the landscape she was so use to, I could see she shivered slightly with fear. "Do you still want to look for him?" I asked, hoping she changed her mind.

"Is that the castle, beyond the Goblin City?" Her voice, to my surprise, curiosity was mixed in with her fear.

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." I say lazily, purposely showing that I had no concern of her safety,

"I can't, don't you understand that I can't." This time, she showed no fear at all, just pure determination.

"What a pity…" I say, more to myself then to her, finally giving up on the hope that she'll just give up on the baby herself.

"It doesn't look that far…" Sarah tells herself, looking out at my castle.

Sneaking up on her, I whisper in her ear to cause her to jump, "It's farther then you think. Time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, " I tell her, pointing to the clock that I made magically appear, "in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us. Forever. Such a pity…"

And as I warp away, leaving the determined face of the young pretty girl behind, I can't help but smile and think: _this is going to get interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry that it took so long to get the chapter up! School started again and it's been pretty hectic. Please review so I know how I'm doing on the story! Especially on my character portrayal of Jareth. I think I'm doing a pretty good job but I want to know what other people think. <strong>

**Thanks for reading my story! :D ~Penguin**


	3. Magic Dance

**This chapter was pretty challenging to write... sorry if the sing part is stupid, i didn't really know how to write that part... **

**Oh! And I don't anything and most of the dialogue comes from the movie!**

**~Mpenguin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Magic Dance <strong>

Reappearing in the throne room, it took me a good minute to digest the scene that was surrounding me.

My throne room, though usually a havoc mess, had exploded with an uproar. Goblins were hanging from the ceiling, sitting in crevasses on the walls, and were scattered everywhere on the floor, all of them chattering as fast as they could so I could barely pick up bits and pieces of what was going on. Then, one by one, they realized I was there and silence soon crept into the room, each goblin staring up at me, waiting for an explanation, but too afraid to say anything. Not being in the mood to explain, I stalked over to my throne and sat down.

"Your highness?"

Looking down, I spotted Julius, my captain of the guard, giving me a bow. He stood there for a minute, looking up at me, but as he realize that I wasn't going to speak first, he asked:

"Your highness, is the baby now one of us?"

"No." I said shortly leaning back even deeper into the throne.

There was a little burst of chatter that came from the surrounding goblins and Julius, looking around uncertainty, then asked "Umm, why not? Your highness?"

"Because I struck a deal with the girl." I answered, readjusting my glove. When I looked away from the glove again, I could see the goblins faces were looking up at me anxiously and, knowing there was no way out of explaining, I let out a little huff and told them, "The girl has thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth and get to this castle. If she completes that, then she gets her brother back. If she fails, then we keep the baby and he becomes one of us."

"But why?" Shouted a goblin from the other side of the room, "Why did you give her a deal? We should have just taken the baby and left her there to cry!"

The other goblins then cried out in an agreement.

Grinding my teeth a little, but then hiding it with a sly smile and told them slickly, "Because it would have been so much more fun just to _watch_ her attempt to solve my Labyrinth. After all, she'll never do it; all of you _live_ here and don't even know how it works."

Silence slid into the throne room again as the goblin stood there, thinking over what I had just said. Then one by one, they broke out in a ringing laugher of amusement at the thought of a little girl trying to solve their king's unsolvable Labyrinth.

I laughed along with them, and then heard a noise that almost caused me to jump. Looking at the source, I could see that the baby had started to giggle along with the rest of us. Smiling with amusement, I snapped my fingers and a little ditch was created in the room with the baby inside of it. _There, that should act like a playpen_, I thought confidently. Then I swung one of my feet onto the railing of the throne to get into a more comfortable position.

_What __had__ I been thinking? _I thought, frustration, annoyance, and confusion bubbling up in me. Why did I allow this girl to do this? I never let anyone do this before! _Well, that was because no one asked to do this before…_ Pointed out my thoughts. Yes well, still, I should have just taken the baby, it would have been so much less trouble and I already have enough to do. _Maybe you did this because you wanted to give her a chance to fix her mistake?_ The thought peeked up inside my head. _No_, I thought defiantly,_ that would have been a weak and stupid thing to do. I could never have let myself doing that. I must have done that because I wanted more excuses from doing taxes._

_But why is the girl trying to get her brother?_ Another question floated into my head. _Yes, that is a very good question. Seeing her at the park, she definitely isn't the type of girl who gives a shred of thought about others. And due to the point that she wished her brother away in the first place proves that she doesn't care about her family to begin with… perhaps she's just doing this just to get out of trouble._ Just then, I remembered her eyes, her beautiful jade green eyes brimming with tears and they seemed sincerely worried about her brother. _But she is an actress,_ I thought coldly remembering at the park how she fooled me into believing that she knew about my true identity, _and a very good one too._

_But whatever the reasons, I'm stuck in this,_ I realized glumly. _Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter; she'll never solve my Labyrinth and this is just a reason to hold off on paperwork, I really have nothing to lose. _

_Though, I should do something about the time…_ I thought looking at the clock. _Why on earth did I make it thirteen hours? Why not twelve, or nine? No, I had to choose a time that doesn't even exist._ I gnawed lightly on my cheek in frustration and rubbed my forehead. _I guess I should probably slow down time in her realm, that way, when she does back, it won't be morning and people won't be up and about searching for her and her brother._ With a sigh, I murmured a small spell under my breath. As I finished, a little chime went off and I heard the tick of a clock slow down. _Good, it worked. _

By then, the noise in the throne room had gotten extremely loud. It was near lunchtime so goblins were fighting over food and now, probably because of the noise, the baby started to cry. And it seemed like no one was going to make it stop. In fact, there was a group of goblin sitting around the baby just talking about it but not caring that it was crying.

_Oh, I hate when babies cry_. I though, touching my head in annoyance from the headache I was getting. I waited a few more moments for someone to do something, but no one did. And with my even shortening tolerance of things that annoy me, I decided to do something. But what? Well, obviously make the baby stop crying but the only way to do that is to cheer the baby up, and I can't do that in front of my subjects. Then they would loose their fear over me and it's so much harder to control them when there not scared of you.

Just then, my opportunity had come.

One of the goblins had spitballed a chicken and had caused an eruption of laughter to come into the throne room. Standing up, I went up to one of the goblins and grab him by the throat and told him:

" You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" The goblin croaked

"The babe with the power." I answer, throwing him back onto the floor.

"What power?" Asked another goblin from across the room

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?" Asked another goblin.

"You do."

"Do what?" Exclaimed another.

"Remind me of the babe." I finished, picking up the original goblin and chucking him up in the air.

The goblins burst into laugher and I thought: _what do babies love?_ Well, the first thing that happened to pop into my head was jokes. Hoping that this would work I then commanded:

"Quiet!" And as the goblins silence, I said, "A goblin babe." I laughed, but no one else did. So I barked, "Well!"

And then everyone else did.

_That didn't work_ I thought angrily. But I was never good at jokes. What is another thing babies love? Songs. Not wanting to, but not being able to think of anything else, I sucked it up and sang the first thing that came into my head.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babes could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby bluueeee. Nobody knew."

Thankfully, the goblins seemed very into it, and joined me (I have no idea how they knew I was going to say this) as I sang, "What kind of magic spell to use?"

They, in fact, were so into it, that they even continued the song as I tired to think of more lyrics:

"Slime or snails?"

"Puppy dog's tails?"

"Thunder or lightening?"

"Then baby said." I jumped in, pointing to the baby with my cane. He gurgled. Then I continued as the goblins joined me in an echo and bobbed along:

"Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Put that magic spell on me. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me, smack that baby make him free.

As the goblins laughed and danced along to music only they could hear, I jumped down into the playpen and, picking up the baby, told him playfully:

"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you'll be mine."

All the goblins laughed at that, causing the baby to smile. Putting the baby down again, I hopped out of the playpen and started to sing again:

"I saw my baby, trying hard as babes could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby bluuueeee. Nobody knew."

"What kind of magic spell to use." The goblins sang with me again as they went into there solos.

"Slime or snails?"

"Puppy dog's tails?"

"Thunder or lightening?"

"Then baby said." I sang, once again pointing to the baby and this time he burst into giggles. I smiled and sang again "Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Put that magic spell on me." This time, all the goblins start to dance and sing along and I could hear the baby giggling. "Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me, smack that baby make him free."

Picking up the baby, I started to toss him up in the air and he giggle a lot. After swinging him back and forth for a little while, the baby got tired and I put him back into the playpen to sleep. The singing had wiped the goblins out so they were lying all over the floor in snoring heaps. Walking over them, I sat down in my throne and let out a grin.

_It worked._ I thought happily looking down at the baby that was now sleeping quietly. _He's surprising calm and friendly compared with other babies I had to deal with._ I thought suddenly. _I wonder what the girl was complaining about… and he seems like a smart chap. I wouldn't mind having him here… _

Pulling myself out of the daze, I realized that the goblins were waking up from their sleep so I quickly wiped the smile off my face and gazed down at my shoe, wondering what to do next. _I should probably check on the girl…. _I thought, wondering how far she'd gotten. _Probably only just found out how to get inside. _

Smiling smugly to myself, I created a crystal ball into my hands and looked into it. It took a minute for the girl to appear and another minute to for the background to show up, and when it finally did, I felt surprise rammed into me like an iron fist.

"She's in the oubliette…"

The goblins, whom had been gathering around me, laughed at the statement.

"Shut up!" I snapped, starting to feel uneasy, "She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette. She should have given up by now…"

"She'll never give up." One of the goblins had spoken the very thing I was beginning to fear would happen.

"Will she?" I said, the uneasy feeling growing stronger, and the rest of the goblins began to feel restless. But just then I had come up with a plan, which knocked the uneasy feeling out of me. "The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again…"

The goblins nodded their heads in approval, but I could sense some uncertainty in them.

"Well, laugh!" I snapped at them, and they followed the order.

_She just a silly girl, _I thought with a smile, _she'll never win. _

And, laughing along with the goblins, I threw the crystal in the air. When I caught it, the crystal now showed a dwarf standing in it.

"Higgle." I address the dwarf.

"Hoggle." I thought I heard the dwarf mumble.

"I want you to enter the oubliette and bring the girl inside it back to the beginning."

The dwarf nodded his head mumbling quickly something that sound like "of course, your highness, right away." he then ran off.

Smiling to myself, I thought, _there, that should break her spirit._


	4. Not Fair

**I don't know anything and all of the dialoge comes for the movie!**

**~Mpenguin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Not Fair<strong>

Though after a few minutes, I wasn't as confident.

_How could she have gotten this far?_ I asked myself, musing about this problem. She's just a silly girl, there's no possible way! _But you're forgetting,_ I realized, _that just because she's silly doesn't mean she's stupid. Perhaps she understands puzzles more then I thought she could? _

That did not sooth my troublesome thoughts, but I have to be extremely arrogant to ignore the fact that this could be true.

_Guess I'll just have to figure this out myself. _

Creating a crystal ball, I looked into it and nearly cried out in surprise when I finally understood what I saw. The dwarf was leading the girl towards the _castle_, not to the beginning. _How could this have happened?_ I thought furious, I know the dwarf isn't deaf, just a coward, which makes him so easy to control. So then this must be the girl's doing. But how is she controlling him?

I had finally reached my ending point of curiosity; I threw the crystal up into the air and warped out of the throne room. I reappeared at the end of one of the 'warning' tunnels and heard voices echoing from farther down the tunnel.

"Oh no you're not." Said one of the false alarms.

"Oh, shut up!" Snapped, to my surprise, the dwarf.

Pausing for a moment, I made the quick decision to disguise myself as an old blind beggar. After I did, there was something else that happened that made me strain my ears to hear; I thought I could hear a soft chime like sound coming from the tunnel. I only had a moment to wonder however before the source had appeared; it was the crystal ball I had thrown up in the air earlier.

Mentally smacking myself in the forehead, I quickly retrieved the crystal with the small metal tin I had in my hand for the disguise. I often forget that unless I give the crystals away or use them for a task, they often follow me around like sheep until they are either hidden or used. But fortunately my mistake didn't do me any harm for both the girl and the dwarf came right after the crystal.

"Ah, what do we here?" I said in a fake voice, resuming my role as an old blind beggar.

"Oh! Uh, uh, nothing!" stammered the dwarf.

I don't know what made me do this, but after he stammered that I just had the sudden impulse to reveal myself.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing? Nothing! Trolala!" I said, throwing the disguise off me, they both jump in surprise and the girl even gasped.

"Your majesty! What a nice surprise!" The dwarf tried to say calmly, but the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

"Hello Hegward." I said with a fake smile.

"Hogwart." The girl cut in.

"Hoggle!" Exclaimed the dwarf angrily.

_Damn, I thought I remembered,_ I thought but quickly shook the thought away as I said, "Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?"

"Hellllping? In what sense?" sputtered the dwarf while tugging the collar of this shirt nervously.

"In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle." I said in my intimidating voice.

"No! No! I was taking her back to the beginning, your majesty!" The dwarf quickly said back.

Looking over to the girl, I saw her mouth drop in surprise and exclaimed, "What!"

Ignoring her, the dwarf continued and I knelt down in front of him in a mocking way to show that I was listening, "I told her, I was going to help her solve the Labyrinth, a little trickery on my part. But actually…"

But I had stopped listening to the dwarf midway through the explanation because I spotted something shiny around the dwarf's wrist.

I had cut him off: "What is that plastic thing around your wrist?"

"Oh!" The dwarf said, trying to hide the bracelet, but then realizing that it was too late tried to create another lie to cover it up, "Oh, this! Oh my goodness! Where did this come from?"

To my most surprise, I had to hide a smile when I realized what happened. The girl had figured out how to bribe him, _I suppose she must be clever_. I thought feeling somehow amused. And then to top my surprise, I felt a rush of admiration for the girl. But that wouldn't do, so I quickly stomped it out and cut the dwarf off from its ramblings:

"Higgle."

"Hoggle." The dwarf cut it.

"Yes." I said, thinking I'll get it right eventually, but continued any way, "If I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench."  
>Overcome with fear, the dwarf went on his knees, grabbed my leg and begged, "No! Your majesty! Not the eternal stench!"<p>

"Oh, yes Hoggle!" I snapped, kicking him off my leg and then turning to the girl, I put my face close up in her face to be intimidating and asked, "And you, Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth."

She hesitated a moment, looking slightly scared, but not as much as she use to be.

Then, after looking at the ground for a moment, whipped her head up again and said, "It's a piece of cake."

In the background, I could hear the dwarf groaned, as he should have. I must admit, that when it comes to my Labyrinth I am a bit arrogant about it; saying it was easy was hitting a weak spot.

"Really." I said, feeling anger build up, "Then how bout upping the stakes, hmh?"

Turning around, I had reappeared the clock and now moved the time to three hours ahead.

"That's not fair!" The girl shouted.

I felt more anger pulse up, but I tried to remain cool as I told her, "You say that so often, I wonder what you bases for comparison is." Walking over to one of the ends of the tunnel, I turned to face them, a plan going off in my head, "So, the Labyrinth's a piece of cake, it is?" I told them, then created a crystal into my hands, "Well, let's see how you'll deal with this little slice. " Throwing the crystal down the end, I quickly warped away before the 'cleaners' came my way.

Returning to the throne room, I sat back down in my throne and it wasn't to long until thoughts exploded in my head.

_Not fair! Not fair! Besides for her tricks, that girl is as foolish as I thought she would be! What does she know about not fair? Life isn't fair, the sooner she learns that, the better off she'll be. And who is she to determine what is fair and what isn't? What isn't fair is the fact that I have to be Goblin King even though I never wanted it in the first place. How I didn't even have a choice, or that nobody, for once when they were planning, ever considered asking me if I even wanted it. But I'd never complain, I just suck it up and did my job. And then there's this girl who complains about little things that it's her fault in the first place for. _

_She'll never win my Labyrinth. _I thought venomously, plopping my leg on the throne armrest and putting my head in my hand._ And I hope she gives up soon; I have other things to attend to besides her 'not fairs'. _


	5. Labyrinth of a Different Kind

**I don't own anything of Labyrinth and most of the dialogue comes from the movie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Labyrinth of a Different Kind<strong>

"Ara?"

The sound, catching me by surprise, caused me to break away from my thoughts and look down. The baby was looking up at me, speaking away in its own little gibberish language. When he saw that I was looking at him, he broke into a smile and laughed, clapping his two small hands together. Repressing a smile that threatened to break out, I then decided to pick up the baby. Bouncing him on my knee, he looked up at me with large blue eyes, his mouth slightly gaping with wonder.

"Hello little fellow." I said quietly to him

At that, he smiled and to my most surprise, shook his hand in a wave like movement as though he were waving hello.

"How are you today?" I foolishly asked him.

He, on the other hand, responded with a laugh and a big smile.

"Cheerful little chap, aren't you. So, how do you like this place?"

He answered again with a giggle.

"That's good. After all, this will be your new home."

At this, however, the baby shook his head.

"What? You don't think this will be your new home?"

He shook his head.  
>"And why is that?"<p>

But this time, the baby just took some of my hair and started to tug on it.

_Still, what a smart baby_, I thought with a smirk. _Much smarter then the other babies I had to turn into goblins. I think I'm going to make him a high official goblin. _

At this moment, I heard his stomach grumble and he made a little whimpering sound. Creating a crystal ball, I gave it to him and it turned into a bottle of milk that he drank hungrily. When he finished, the bottle disintegrated and he turned to me, saying:

"Da, da, da." And he burped afterwards.

"Your welcome" I answered with a smile.

He started to talk with himself, playing with his hands.

Smiling, I said to myself, "This lively little chap, I think I'll call him Jareth." And then I added, "He's got my eyes…"

The goblins, hearing this, started to laugh. The baby looked up at me and I smiled down at him.

A thought occurred to me. _I do need an heir; after all, I'm not going to rule these goblins forever. And I'm probably never going to marry anyone because every princess known to existence are so dull so I cannot produce an heir that way. And I do like this little chap quite a lot. Why not make him my heir?_

Chewing on this thought, I decided it was time to look to see where the girl was. Forming a crystal ball, I looked down in it to find that she was in the Fiery Forest with…

"Ludo scared."

"Oh, give me your hand." The girl said sweetly, taking the red haired yeti's hand and guiding him further into the forest.

I do not know what it is about this girl that causes me to be so easily astonished, but for the several time this day, she caused me another unpleasant tug of surprise to hit my stomach.

_She's gotten as far as the Fiery Forest! And she's befriended the yeti? How strange… I would have never imaged her to do so. Nearly all of the goblins believe him to be a monstrous creature so I would have assumed that she would too… but yet… she's acting like a friend? Is there a trick up her sleeve? For he isn't the brightest…_

But the more I watched, the more I came to realize that it wasn't a trick. Confusion bubbled up inside of me: _why did she befriend the yeti? It doesn't seem like something she would do…. And where is the dwarf?_

Sure enough, the dwarf wasn't with her. Turning the crystal, the image of the girl vanished and instead the dwarf was shown; he mumbled to himself angrily as he trudged his way back to the outer labyrinth. Deciding to give the dwarf a little visit, I put the baby back down in the playpen and warped away.

Appearing behind the dwarf, I wasn't surprised at all when he suddenly yelled after her screams of help:

"I'm comin Sarah!"

"Well!" I said, as he swung around, "If it isn't you!" Dismay appeared on his face as I continued, my voice getting more threatening as I stressed every syllable "And, uh, where are you going?"

"Uh, well." The dwarf stuttered, "Uh, well. The little lady gave me the slip, but, um, I just hear her now. So, um, I was about to lead her back to the beginning, like you told me."

I couldn't help but smirk at this lie. _That girl has a strange way of getting into people's heads, doesn't she? _I thought with the same sudden admiration as before but I was quick to smother it.

"I see." I told him, now changing my tone to a more taunting one, "For one moment I thought you were running to help her. But um, no, not after my warnings, that would be stupid."

"Oh! You bet it would!" The dwarf laughed, his voice higher from the pressure. "Me! Help her!"

But as he foolishly went on his ramble I noticed something, so I quickly knelt down so I was his height to get a better view.

"After your warnings! Hahahah! Oh!" The dwarf gulped before he ran into me from his stupid rambling.

"Oh dear. Poor Hoghead." I said with mocking concern, when I concluded that what I thought I saw was true.

"Hoggle" The dwarf said in a tiny voice.

_Hoggle! How did I not remember it yet?_

Brushing the thought away, I whispered in his ear, "I just noticed your lovely jewels are missing…"

"Uh…" The dwarf babbled, trying to think of what to say next, "Oh yes! So they are! My lovely jewels… missing… huh… uh… I better find them…"

_Such a clever girl…_ I thought suppressing a smile. _Not only does she find a way to bribe to coward, but she also befriends him. _The feeling of admiration came back, but this time, I couldn't wipe it out as easily as I could before.

"But first!" The dwarf suddenly said, taking me from my thoughts, "I'm off to take the little lady back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, just like we've plan!"

_That, however wouldn't work_, I thought as my mind changed. _I can't trust this dwarf anymore. And I have a feeling that even if she goes back to the beginning, she won't give up until the thirteenth hour is up. _

"Wait!" I commanded the dwarf, stopping him in his tracks, "I've got a much better plan, Hoggle." Smirking as I thought of my plan, I formed a crystal ball in my hand and tossed it to him. "Give her this."

"Uh… wh-what is it?" The dwarf nervously asked.

_Like I'm going to tell you_, I thought coldly as I answered, "It's a present."

"It… ain't going to hurt the little lady, is it?" His voice filled with worry as he asked this.

"Oh, now why the concern?" I mockingly asked him.

"Uh.. I won't do nothin to harm her." He answered back.

This surprised me; _is he actually standing up to me?_

"Oh, come, come, come Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you! Losing your head over a girl!" I scolded at him

"I ain't lost my head!" He argued back, his voice rising in anger.

_This isn't good…_ I thought, _I guess I just have to break his spirit now…_

"You don't think a young girl could every like a repulsive little scab like you! Do you?" I told him, jabbing him with my cane as I emphasized the harming words.

And my plan worked, the poor dwarf looked so hurt as he looked for words to back him up, "Well… she said we was-"

"What?" I cut him off, already knowing what she said, "Companions? Friends?"

That deflated him entirely and he gave up with a sad sigh, "It don't matter.." he grumbled.

"You'll give her that Hoggle" I threatened him, grabbing him by the ear, "Or I'll tip you into the bog of eternal stench before you can blink."

"Y-yes.. Right" He mumbled after I let his ear go, his confidence completely gone and his fear of me restored.

I walked away, but before I warped off, a strange feeling of something like anger and envy went pulsing through me.

I quickly turned around and told the dwarf, "And Hoggle, if she ever kisses you. I'll turn you into a prince."

Also turning around, the dwarf's face was lightened with surprise and he asked in skeptic disbelief, "Y-you will?"

"Prince of the land of stench!" I laughed.

He grumbled and turned away as I warped off.

Reappearing in my throne room, I picked up the baby and sat back down in my throne, but my thoughts kept traveling back onto the girl.

_I just cannot fully understand her_. I thought with frustration. _Each time I think I know who she is; she does something that entirely surprises me…. Each twist and turn is new….. I suppose I was wrong about her._ I realized, a strange uncomfortable ache thumped in my heart the more I thought of her. _She isn't a foolish silly little girl after all…. She is beautiful girl, who is extremely clever, has plenty of determination, and must have a large welcoming heart…. I guess she's a bit like this labyrinth. _I thought with a small smile, _she quite is a labyrinth of a different kind…_


	6. A Closer Watch Part One

**Alright, well, originally this chapter was suppose to be only, well, one chapter. But as it turns out, its pretty long so I split it into two parts. And sorry, this chapter isn't the most fun to read but I really want to write the ballroom scene! And so I'm kinda rushing through it (if you see alot of grammar mistakes, that's why)**

**Sorry if this chapter bores you... and the next part will come soon, it's half way finished!**

**~Penguin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: A Closer Watch (part one: The Bog Of Eternal Stench)<strong>

_But still_, I thought snapping out of my strange silly train of thought, _she's getting awfully close to the castle. And if the dwarf can't be trust to his job, then I better keep a closer eye on her…._

Creating a crystal ball, I spun it in my hand and when it came to a stop, it showed Sarah being pulled up by the dwarf while the Fiery's heads jumped up in the air, complaining about something.

"Shoo! Go away!" The dwarf growled at them after Sarah had climbed her way to safety on the Castle's outer walls.

_Well, she is extremely close,_ I thought with a shiver; _no one has ever gotten this far before… _Yet, I still continued to watch her without even considering forming a plan of interference.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, as she stood up, a large smile on her face as she hurried to hug him, "You've come to help me!"

A strange feeling of envy tugged on my heart that only grew strong as she bent down and kissed him twice on the top of his head.

_Well, I did warn him,_ I thought coldly as I snapped my fingers, sending both the dwarf and Sarah sliding down to the Bog of Eternal Stench. For some reason, that caused the strange anger to subside and be replaced by a feeling of a job well done.

Screaming, they tumbled through a newly created shaft. The screaming had grabbed the baby's attention and he now watched the crystal ball with great curiosity. I smiled and held the crystal closer to him. When Sarah and the dwarf reached the ending, the dwarf, to my most disappointment, was able to grab onto what looked like a root just on the edge of the wall.

Sarah, having grabbed another root much sooner, cried out "Hoggle! Hold on!"

She quickly crawled her way over to him and as she did, her face formed an expression that made me chuckle.

"Oh my god!" She said looking like she was about to hurl, "Ah! What is it?"

The dwarf, still dangling onto the root, croaked, "The Bog to Eternal Stench!"

"I've never smelled anything like it." She said, still trying to decipher the smell; I tried my best not to laugh. "Its like.." She continued, "like…"

"Oh! It doesn't matter what it smells like!" The dwarf snapped, "It's the Bog of Eternal Stench! Help!"

Snapping back from her disgusted trance, she heaved the dwarf up onto the wall.

"What did you have to go and do a think like that for?" He snapped angrily at her.

I smiled to myself, happy to know that I had gotten to him.

"Do what?" Sarah asked, "You mean rescue you?"

"Wah? No! You kissed me!" He barked.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but at that moment the rocks beneath them broke off and tumbled into the bog.

My heart accelerated as I watched and to my relief Sarah and the dwarf caught themselves before they fell. _What's the matter with me?_ I asked myself repulsed at the sudden new emotions I was starting to feel. _Maybe I should just not watch._ But even thought it would have been more wise not to, I did anyway. _Because I have to see how close she gets_, I thought crossly, trying to knock out the nagging thought in my head that my true intentions were different.

"Don't pretend to be so hard." Sarah suddenly said, taking me away from my thoughts, "I know you came back to help me, and I know that you're my friend."  
>I bit my lip, wondering why I want to have her smile like that at me as the dwarf said, "Did not, am not! I just come to get me property back. Oh, and um.. and um. Give you… give you… give you…"<p>

I watched in anticipation; _Give it to her, you stupid stumbling dwarf! Just hand it to her! It's not very hard!_

"Give me what?" Sarah asked, looking over.

But at that moment, the stupid dwarf slipped and in an attempt to save him, Sarah leapt to catch him. Instead of saving him, however, they both fell and what they fell on, I was surprise that I hadn't noticed him coming any time sooner.

"Ludo!" Sarah screamed, her face alight with sincere happiness that I for some strange reason, wanted to always be on her face.

"Smell!" The yeti cried out, and wafted the air around his nose in an attempt to get rid of it.

Standing up, her face fell and she wondered, "Where's Hoggle?"

Suddenly, under the yeti, two feet started to kick franticly and the dwarf's voice shouted and screamed, "Get off of me!"

Laughing I watched as the yeti slowly stood up and the dwarf crawled frantically away from him. As he stood up and looked behind him, he exclaimed in horror as he saw what was behind him.

"Oh no! Its ok!" Sarah quickly told him, "This is Ludo, he's a friend too."

"A what?" the dwarf remarked.

Then the yeti moaned, "Smell!"

"Agh! Your right!" Sarah agreed, putting her arm up to her nose to block out the smell.

They looked around at the bog in disgust, which I found the expression on their faces most amusing. Sarah, of course, was the one who first spotted the exit way.

"There's a bridge!" She cried, "Come on!"

And together they trekked their way over to the bridge with the dwarf's warning, "Watch it! You step in this stuff and you stink forever!"

And when they reached the bridge, to my horror, they met the most annoying creature I have ever had the misfortune to know.

"Stop! Stop I say!" Shouted the fox known as Sir Didymus as he jumped in their path.

"Oh please." Sarah said, "We have to get across."

"Without my permission, no one may cross!" Didymus told her, remembrance of how annoying he is started to seep back into me.

"Please, I only have a little time left." Sarah begged.

"We've gotta get outta this stench!" the dwarf exclaimed.

"Smell bad!" The yeti groaned out in agreement.

"Stench?" Didymus asked, sniffing the air in wonder. "Of what speak of thou?"

It took me a while but I did remember that Sir Didymus had lost his sense of smell after an accident in a battlefield. I started to laugh as I watched further.

"This smell!" Sarah replied, her face puzzled, as she wondered how he could not smell it.

Sniffing the air once more, Sir Didymus said, "I smell nothing."

"Oh, you're joking!" The dwarf snapped,

"But I live by my sense of smell!" Didymus answered back. He took another deep breath and answered, "The air is sweet, and fragrant. And none may pass without my permission!" He snapped, waving his staff in their faces.

"Smell bad!" The yeti cried out in desperation.

The dwarf was the first to snap; "Ohh, get outta my way!" He growled rushing up to the bridge as if to past the fox.

"I warn thee!" Didymus said stopping him with staff, "I am sworn to do my duty!" And with that, Didymus then wacked him in the gut with his staff.

_Why does he talk like that?_ I wondered in annoyance for about the fifteenth time since Sarah had been talking with him. _Honestly, I don't even talk like that and I'm the bloody king!_

"Come on, let us get across." Sarah said, her voice rising in anger.

But of course, Didymus didn't let her. As she tried to make her way around him, he swung his staff at her; even when the yeti tried to walk pass, Didymus just hit him in the gut.

_I must say, even though Sarah will probably just end up making friends with him, he still is a perfect time waster_. I thought looking over at the clock and seeing the seconds tick by. The baby suddenly giggled and turning back to gaze into the crystal, I saw that the yeti had picked up the fox by his staff and was dangling his a few feet from the ground.

"Listen," Didymus yelped, "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"Hoggle! What are you doing?" Sarah cried, and I moved my gaze to instead watch the dwarf hurry across the bridge, not even taking one glance back.

_Coward_, I couldn't help but think and I returned to watching the yeti and Didymus.

"Let go of my staff sir!" Didymus snapped as the yeti still held him up.

Both the baby and I laughed as the yeti did do as he was told and simply drop the staff, letting it and Didymus fall to the ground with a crash. With a flash, Didymus got up and hit the yeti in the knee.

As it bent down in pain, Didymus quickly jumped on it's back and said, "Alright then! If I can conquer this mountain!" And so the battle of Didymus and the yeti began.


	7. A Closer Watch Part Two

**Aw, I'm almost done with this story.. well, that kinda saddens me... Well, hope you guys like this chapter, it is similar to last one and you guys seemed to like that one good enough!**

**btw, I didn't know what the forest was called so I just made up a name, if it's actually called something just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**-Penguin**

* * *

><p><strong>A Closer Watch ( Part 2: Forest Of Twilight)<strong>

During this fight, the baby was laughing hysterically and I sat there wondering why on earth did I appoint Didymus to guard the bridge of the Bog anyway. I suddenly remembered that I had accidently struck him with a spell that had forever altered his ability to smell. _Though now that I think about it, I can't remember if it was an accident or on purpose…_

"Enough!" Didymus suddenly shouted, pulling me out of my head.

"Huh?" The yeti said as both he and Sarah jumped and looked up to see Didymus in a hole in the tree.

"Before this day, never have I met my match in battle." He told them and I bit my lip as I smiled because, if I remember these fights correctly, there was a least a dozen of them that he met his match if not even better. "Yet this noble knight," He continued, "has fought me to a stand still."

"Are you alright, Ludo?" Sarah asked him kindly.

"Smell!" The yeti moaned again and I had to fight a smile once again.

The fox opened his mouth to speak once more: "Sir Ludo, if that is thy name, now I, Sir Didymus, yield to thee. Come! Let us become brothers hence forth, and fight for the right as one."

" Yeah" The yeti agreed and then helped the fox down. "Ludo get brother!" He said happily.

"Yeah, well." Didymus said actually sounding sheepish, "Well met, Sir Ludo."

"Good, Come on!" Sarah said as she made her to the bridge but was stopped once again by Didymus.

"Wait a minute!" He cried, "You forget my scared vow, my lady. I cannot let you pass."

"But you just said Ludo was your brother!" Sarah remarked, but to my surprise did not say not fair nor did she sound whiny.

"Yeah!" the yeti added unnecessarily

"I have taken an oath," Didymus told them, "and I must defend it to the death.

"Agh, smell!" the yeti complained.

"Okay!" Sarah sighed and taking a short breath said, "lets handle this thing logical. What exactly have you sworn?"

Getting all majestic-like, Didymus answered, "I have sworn with my life's blood that no one shall pass this way without my permission."

_I never said with his life's blood,_ I thought rolling my eyes as I watching, wondering if she could figure out the puzzle.

"Well.." Sarah said looking at him in what I'm guessing was a polite, but to me an obviously incredulous way, "may we have your permission?"

"Well!... I… huh…" The fox, for the first time since I've met him, was struck speechless. Thinking if there was a loophole around this, he momentary paused before he looked up at Sarah and answered weakly, "Yes?"

"Thank you, noble sir." Sarah told him politely, though I thought I could hear a slight exasperation in her voice.

"My Lady." Didymus replied with a bow.

Sarah finally reached the bridge. Nervously, she put her feet onto it and started to walk slowly across.

"Have no fear, sweet lady." Didymus told her, probably sensing her hesitation, "this bridge has lasted for a thousand years."

He tapped the bridge with his staff and at the touch it started to fall apart. Screaming, Sarah quickly grabbed onto a tree branch that was high above her and hung onto it as the bridge fell down under her feet. My heart accelerated in fear and for a moment, I had the impulse to help her. But my mind was able to taken control again and scolding myself, I settled back down, attempting to ignore the nagging feeling that made me edgy.

"I seemed solid enough…" Didymus said to himself, looking over at the damage he had caused.

Sarah continued to scream and flare around, screaming on the top of her lungs, "LUDO! HOGGLE!"

Probably hearing her screams, I noticed that the dwarf had come back and jumped back in fright to see Sarah dangling above the Bog.

"Fear not, fair maiden! I will save thee!" Shouted Didymus to Sarah, then added quietly to himself, "Somehow…"

The yeti suddenly started to howl loudly, causing both the baby and me to jump. Frighten from the sudden noise, the baby started to cry. I bounced him on my knee, telling him everything was all right, and then he cheered up rather quickly and I once again turned to the crystal ball and was momentarily surprised to see that Sarah was suddenly standing on a rock in the middle of the bog.

"That's incredible Ludo!" Sarah cried, looking back at the yeti with delighted disbelief.

"My brother!" Didymus also piped up, "Canst thou summon up the very rocks?"

"Sure, rocks friends." The yeti answered with a shrugged as he made his way to the newly created stepping stone bridge.

_Ah, that's right. How could I have forgotten?_ I thought as I watched them cross to the other shore where the dwarf now waited for them.

"Sir Ludo!" Didymus cried out as the yeti reached the other bank, "Wait for me!

_Why is he tagging along? He wasn't even invited._ I thought with annoyance but once again Sarah surprised me with not seeming to mind one bit.

Jumping on his steed, a black and white shaggy haired dog by the name of Ambrosius, Didymus rode his way on the stepping-stones to the other side.

When he reached everyone else, Sarah said with relief, "Let's get out of here!"

So they made their way away from the Bog, but my eyes didn't miss the dwarf lagging behind. I watched him as he stood, looking down at his hand where I noticed the peach for Sarah was. He shiftily looked around him, as though afraid someone was watching, which was smart of him to do for someone _was_ watching, and then edged his way closer to the Bog.

Amused at his attempted to disobey me, I brought the crystal ball up to my mouth and threatened him as he was about to drop the peach into the Bog, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The dwarf pulled back with surprise and fear and looking up in the air, moaned, "Oh please, I can't give it to her…"

_Well, you don't have a choice._ I thought coldly. But then worry began to seep through. What if the dwarf never gives her the peach? _He better…. I starting to believe I need him too… And if he doesn't? _Asked a worried voice in my head. _Well, then he'll have to live in the Bog of Eternal Stench. _I thought venomously, _and this time, I'll make sure he'll land in it even if I have to kick him in it myself. _

As I watched them travel further on their journey, I wasn't as surprise to see that they had reached the Forest of Twilight in a matter of about only ten minutes. They continued to travel in a fast pace even as they reached the forest. Sarah, I noticed, was growing edgier by the minute; she occasionally jogged and even when she walked, she seemed tense and tried her best to ignored the hunger and weariness that I could see sometimes slip through her usually unchanging face of determination. _It seems like once something is on her mind; she won't stop until she gets it. _I thought again with that same stupid admiration. Shaking my head, I tried my best to ignore her and to focus instead on the place she was traveling through, but it seems that no matter how hard I try, that my mind and gaze kept subconsciously wander back to her. Finally, I concluded that there was no way around not thinking about her.

Even though she could not hear me, I taunted her anyway by saying to myself, "Look Sarah, is this what you're trying to find?"

I looked down at the baby; he was staring intensely at the ball and started to clap his hands together, talking to himself.

Smiling down at him, I continued saying to myself, "So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long." Then, I foolishly started talking to the baby, "She'll soon forget all about you, my fine fellow. Just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present. Then she'll forget everything…"

Turning back to the crystal I came to realize that they were nearing the edge of the Forest of Twilight. But fortunately, there came a problem that even I would have had trouble solving.

"Is that my stomach or yours, Ambrosius?" Didymus said as he led the way, slowing down due to his empty stomach.

"Hungry…" Moaned the yeti, whom came trudging behind Didymus.

"Yeah… Well, we can't stop now." Sarah said with a sigh, and then added in an attempt to encourage her friends, "Maybe we can find some berries or something…"

"Uh… Sarah?" The dwarf suddenly said from behind her.

I watched him; he was all shifty and seemed to drag himself a bit, and he didn't dare to look at Sarah's face. To my delight, I thought he was going to do what I would have done if in his shoes at this moment….

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, turning around.

"Uh…" The dwarf hesitated, and I watched with my adrenaline pumping madly, as he slowly raised his arm and mumbled, "Here."

Excitement pulsed through me as Sarah's face spilt into a smile as she exclaimed, "Hoggle! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

I could barely sit still as I watched her take the peach from the dwarf's hand. Rolling around in her hands, she then closed her eyes and eagerly took a bite out of it.

_Yes!_ I yelled out in my head as my face broke out in a huge sly smile and Sarah's looked shocked, feeling the charm settling in. _Now the tables have turned, _I thought happily as I quickly stood up, _there's no way she'll win this puzzle… no way._

Putting the baby down, I walked out of the throne room with the goblins suddenly exploded with chatter of questions of where I was going, but none dared to follow. I rushed to the closest window on the northern side of the castle; as I reached it, I released the crystal into the air. Creating four more, I twirled them in my right hand and picking the one of top, I released it into the air to follow the first one. As I did the same with the other three, watching them make their steady ascent down, I felt a sudden burst of relief swept through me. The spell is complete; she'll now be in a deep sleep in a dream that she'll be too absorbed up in to think of anything else, if anything at all.

_But it is this girl…_ The thought came into my head. _You've seen everything she's done, everything you thought she would never do but she did it as easily as if you were the one doing it. She's read the Labyrinth like an open book most of the time… Am I really going to gamble away that she'll not beat this puzzle like she's beaten the rest? _

_Not if I'm there,_ I decided, _yes, if I'm there making sure she'll not beat this one, then I have nothing to worry about at all._ Creating another crystal, I rolled it around in my hand; Sarah's dream world still a tumbled chaotic mess. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy and with a yawn I felt myself slip into sleep, wondering what kind of world Sarah was dreaming of.


	8. As the World Falls Down

**Hey!**

**I'm so so so so SO sorry for such a late update! I feel so awful! But with the holidays I was so busy and then I fell into this awful writing phase thing that I just couldn't write so I couldn't post for the longest time! I'm so sorry, and I apoloiges if this chapter isn't as good, like I said, I'm just getting out of an awful writing funk. **

**~mpenguin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: As the World Falls Down<strong>

When my eyes flickered open again, I was not as surprised at the shape her dream had taken then the details it processed. Her dream, of course, was a ballroom that seemed like it was from a fairytale, but the amount of beauty and sophistication it processed was so great that even I, a fae that is so use to glamour, was struck completely speechless.

The room seemed to be made out of a pure white marble and was split by many arches, which had complex yet simple designs. Chandlers, which were draped with many crystals and pearls, dominated the ceiling and the candles, which they held, created a soft welcoming glow that enlightened the whole room. To finish the design, murky colorless drapes that sparkled like icicles lined the walls, creating a low and alluring lighting.

Though the room, needless to be said, was glamorous in very way; its glamour however could not compare to the beauty of the clothing that the guest of the ballroom were wearing. The dresses were elegant, graceful, made of the smoothest silk, and no two looked remotely the same. The men, including myself, wore dashing charming suits that seemed to be too perfect of even a king like myself to own.

_She has quite the beautiful imagination,_ I thought with a smile.

Though I'm certain her dream would be quite seductive for her, I could see that her subconscious was still far too stubborn and determined to completely indulge itself into the dream. For each person wore a mask.

A goblin's mask.

_It still remembers_, I thought with a frown, _it still remembers that she needs to get to my castle and is trying to warn her. It's a very good thing I decided to hop in_, I thought giving myself praise, _if I hadn't, she'll probably find her way out of here in a matter of no time_.

As I continued to gaze around, my sight suddenly halted in front of me, for there she stood. Struck speechless once again, I hadn't even noticed that I had taken off my mask to see if it had caused an allusion.

She was _breathtaking_.

Nothing in the whole dream could come even close to compare to her beauty; words could not even describe her.

She was the perfect definition of beauty itself.

Sarah's dress of choice was a puffy white sparkling dress that gave her an aura of an angel. Her silky long hair was now in thick luscious curls and being held up by many dazing crystal leaf ornaments. Diamonds were strung along her bare collarbone in a necklace as well as hung from her ears along with crystals in the form of earrings. Her cheeks were now painted a light rosy red from blush and her eyes were highlighted with the make-up surrounding them to make them look deeper and ever more alluring.

As our eyes locked, it struck me on how much of a woman she looked. How much of a woman she was. How much I wanted to talk with her. How much I wanted to know her.

An ache suddenly twisted my heart and an unknown feeling suddenly swept over me in such a heavy collision that I broke the eye contact between her and I; I then took a step backwards to hide myself from her view.

_What in the world is going on with me?_ I thought shaking my head_; you are here to make her forget until the thirtieth hour. Now, don't__ you __forget. _

Turning my head back around, I found her glancing around, unsure of this new world she had found herself in. I was not at all surprised at this; normally, people do not know how to act once they receive the very thing they had been dreaming of. As she started to wander way, I quickly followed, not taking my eyes off her. Because of the mission, of course. That and no other reason.

A Lady came towards me and without a word, I pulled her into a dance. Thankfully, it was a dream so the lady did not comment but instead danced with me. Directing her, I spotted Sarah once again, looking lost and confused, as the characters she had created all danced and joked around her.

Watching, I saw that a man had called out to her. Sarah had stopped and watched as the man held out a box to her. He then opened the lid and a snake stuck his head out. Gasping she moved back and I had to fight the impulse to go over there and reassure her.

She suddenly whipped her head and our eyes locked once more; this time, however, it was she who broke it apart and she, shaking her head, continued to move away from me.

I was not going to let her get away that easily. Directing the lady to go around, I left her swiftly and froze with surprise as I noticed Sarah approaching me. Turning to the lady next to me, I asked her to move her fan to block my face. Since this was my allusion causing her dream, the lady did as she was told and not a moment after she did so did I feel someone brush up beside me.

Tilting my head, I saw with great surprise that Sarah was so close to me that her hair laid against my shoulder. This caused a rush of heat at the impact and I caught a whiff of her scent. Peach blossom.

She did not see me however, due to the fact that the fan was right in front of my face and she continued to move past me, her dress brushing against me ever so slightly. I watched her and that's when I noticed that even in her dream she seemed to be searching for someone.

_How about we make that someone me, hmh?_ I thought with a smirk and I turned away from her.

I followed after her leisurely and couldn't help but smile as I watched her walk on. It was as if we were in a dance, except for the fact that the roles were reversed; she was the one leading and I was the one that followed. But the only problem was that I held the key and she merely was trying to find her way without it.

"Jareth." A voice whispered in my ear.

Turning around I saw that it was one of the characters from the dream. However, she had just walked away without a second word.

_Her subconscious knows I'm here…_ I thought with a slight worry tightening my gut. _But no worry, as long as Sarah doesn't realize it, I'll be fine. But I better intervene with her; she seems to be getting close to remembering…._

My eyes found her again; Sarah looked around at the dancing characters around her and they all stared back. I could see the panic and the sense of being lost build up within her and she suddenly took off. I chased after her; people moved in her path slowing her down, causing her to stop. I halted almost right next to her but hidden from view by two characters that held fans; Sarah looked behind herself, as though she was checking to see if someone was following.

Being struck by an idea, I mentally directed the two characters to move their fans and Sarah whipped her head around at the sudden movement. Once again our eyes locked.

She surprisingly looked calmed at my presences, but to say that she did not recognize me would be false. She did recognize me, but she did not know me. Could put neither a name nor a history with my face. Suddenly, I had the impulse to dance with her. I approached her carefully, never breaking eye contact and, as if she could read my mind, allowed me to take her into my arms.

My skin heated on the impact with holding her and my heart started to beat so loudly and quickly I wouldn't be surprise if she heard. What was this feeling that had come over me? It cause me to have an impulse to run yet at the same time, I would never, if given the choice, let her go. It caused fright to pulse through my veins, but excitement to pump through. Cause my heart to twist, but it didn't hurt. What was I feeling? What could be this positively strange unexplainable emotion that came over me now every time I thought about this girl? The envy, the worry, the _wanting_.

A sudden song came to my lips and I sung softly to myself, "But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down."

Suddenly, Sarah broke the eye contact, which I had realized we had held ever since we had started dancing. She whipped her head over to gaze at the wall and with a gasp she pulled away from me.

Confusion and a strange sense of hurt stabbed my chest as I watched push her way through the crowd, who was now begging her to stay. I just watched her blankly trying to figure out why she had left my arms, which compared to when I held her, felt so cold and empty.

It wasn't until she reached the mirror did I realize, _she remembered_.

And with a smash, Sarah broke the spell and the whole world fell down.


	9. The Battle

**Finally up! I can't believe its only one chapter left! Sorry for the lateness and I promise the next chapter will be up quicker! **

**~mpenguin **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Battle<strong>

As soon as I had woken up, I quickly retreated to my throne room. The goblins looked up as I entered with interested glances, but did not dare to utter anything about it for the look on my face must have look murderous. Even the baby dared not to make a sound about my presence and quickly looked down. Not a moment after I had sat down did an uproar of thoughts explode in my mind, causing me to put my forehead in the palm of my hand to steady the sudden pain it brought.

_What in the world was that all about?_ I thought while grinding my teeth. _Everything! None of it made any sense! I had a job to do, and I failed it! Clumsily failed it! In fact, I did this job so stupidly and carelessly I practically didn't do it at all! _

I froze at that thought. _Did I? Did I choose not to do it? _

_No_, I realized shaking my head in disgust; _I didn't try one bloody bit. I let her get away, and what for? I had everything to loose! This was the one job I gave myself and I purposely failed. Why?_

As I thought about Sarah some more, my heart did a sudden yank that caused me to grind my teeth once again. _What did this girl do to me? This strange feeling, what is it? A spell? Is this girl secretly a witch? That could be the only explanation. But, I didn't feel any other magic other then my own coming from her or the baby. And if she were, I'm sure she would have used some of her magic by now to do some of the tasks. But that seems to be the only logical explanation! Unless… No_.

The realization had hit me so fast and so hard that I nearly toppled over and I sat, frozen, and hardly breathing. I couldn't…. be in _love_ with her… could I?

It seemed as silly, if not sillier, then the witch idea was at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I came to see that it was indeed true. The sudden feelings of worry when she's in danger, the unexplainable envy, the strange ache in my heart every time I looked or thought about her, the heat that rose when I held her, how I didn't want to let her go.

_I'm in love with a silly girl_. I thought and then a sudden gloom passed over me as I realized, _a girl who could never love me back_.

I sat in silence, try to digest all that I just discovered and trying to deal with the heavy despair I had not felt since my fate as Goblin King had been sealed. _Of course I had to fall for a girl I couldn't have_, I thought grudgingly. _I have had anything material thing I could wish, any girl that I desire, could have anything my mind wants, but the two things my heart desires, living in the Aboveground and have this girl, I can not have? How, as she would say, not fair._ I thought angrily running my hand through my hair. But, what was there to do? _In a way, I've already lost_, I thought glumly.

Suddenly, there was a thumping noise and a gurgle that sounds at my feet. Looking down, I was surprise to see that the baby was looking up at me with wide eyes; they were not frighten, rather curious and, to my surprise, a bit sad.

Giving him a strained smile, I picked him up and said, "What are you sad about, my fine fellow?"

With a giggle, he grabbed my hair and gave it a light tug.

Giving him a real smile now, I bounced him on my knee while a thought came to my mind, _I may have already lost, but the game is not done. There's always the second prize. The baby. And there's only a little time left, Sarah will have to try harder to get him now_. This lightened my dark mood a bit and I smiled at him again.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Someone yelled from down the corridor.

Turning my head and quickly trying to wipe out the smile on my face I saw Julius, my captain of the guard, run into the throne room.

With a quick bow, he said once again, "Your Highness! The girl!"

"What?" I carelessly asked.

"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything!" Julius chanted.

_Of course it would be Sarah_, I thought with anger at the slight yank that my heart did when I thought of her again. _I wonder how he knew about the peach…_

Wiping that thought away, I then asked, "What of her." My tone was more aggravated then I hoped it would be.

But fortunately no one noticed as Julius continued to say, "She's here with the monster, and Sir Didymus, and the dwarf who works for you!"

"What?" I shouted, alarm and panic going off inside me.

"They got through the gates and they're on their way to the castle!" Julius exclaimed, panic rising in his voice as well.

" Stop her! Call out the guard" I commanded to Julius then turning to one of the royal guards told him, "Take the baby and hide it!" Looking around, I felt annoyance build up inside me as I watch them fumble around, "She must be stopped! _DO_ something! Come on! Move. Move! I commanded and finally they all tumbled out and I rushed towards the northern window to watch the battle commence.

When I had arrived at the window, the very same window that I had slip off into Sarah's dream, I looked down and saw Sarah and her companions looking wildly around at the army that had gathered itself at the entrance of the castle. Though I am sure that the army looked rather imposing to Sarah, looking up at them and being horribly out number, from my point of view it looked rather small and pathetic. The only thing that comfort me upon looking at it was knowing that this wasn't all the goblins in the army.

Suddenly, a horn sang a cadence and I saw, with shock, as suddenly a cannon went off and the battle began.

_What the-, why are they using bloody cannons?_ I thought incredulously as I watched another cannon go off and blow a hole through a roof of a ceiling. _Bloody hell_, I cursed, imagining the stack of new papers that Marcus will most likely put on my desk the following day.

Abandoning that thought, my eyes quickly scanned the town in search of Sarah, for her and her friends had retreated from range of fire and had quickly ran off for cover. I had found Sir Didymus, whom had probably gotten separated from the group due to his steed running towards the exit. Ignoring him, my eyes then locked onto the yeti who, with him, was Sarah and the dwarf.

_There you are…_ I thought then looked around them and then felt my hand smack itself against my face. The goblins were just simply running around them blinding. _Stupid pest, they're right there!_ I growled angrily under my breath, trying to contain the impulse to just warp off over there and stop them myself.

Then, Sarah, the yeti, and the dwarf suddenly took off, running through the streets and the goblins still failed to notice them and continued to tear up the town. _Oh, I'm going to receive such a scolding from Marcus tomorrow_, I thought, rubbing my hand against my forehead.

Sarah and two friends had reached the plaza that led into the castle. I watched and nearly jumped to my feet in alarm as a sudden spike ball was blasted their way. Trying to calm my heart beat, I watched as Sarah got up from her fall to dodge the spike ball and then strangely ran back to the town. Confused, it took me a while to understand that she had probably ran back in search of Sir Didymus. _So loyal_, I though again with admiration.

As I watched her race through the town, I wonder why the goblins were so incapable of defending the castle. To say that why were completely unable to battle at all would be false, everyone in the Underground knew how demonic these creature could be if you chose to fight against them, but here, they were completely useless. _Oh well, at least their objective was to waste her _time, which, I thought as I looked down at my crystal ball on the top of my cane to see that she only had ten more minutes, _they are doing a very good job of. _

I saw Sarah quickly rush into a house with the dwarf right behind her and wondered how the yeti was going to got in. I then watched as he simply just ripped the wall, swung it open, and then swung it shut when he entered the building. _Like that apparently…_

Goblins quickly swarmed the house, trying to break in but Sarah apparently was very good at fighting them off. Suddenly, the roof of the tower of the house broke off and the yeti popped his head out. Wondering what he was doing, it wasn't until a moment later did he roar.

_Crap, he's calling the rocks_, I grimaces again as he roared once more.

My attention snapped over to the main gate and I watched as, surely, it slowly opened and rocks started tumbling out of it. They rolled throughout the entire village, chasing the goblins around and causing them to fly into the air when they made impact.

"Oh, come on!" I mumbled in frustration as I then looked down at the crystal once again to see that it was six more minutes until time was up.

I scanned the town once more and found Sarah as she dove for cover just before a sudden gun cannon shot a missile towards her. Quickly getting up, she, the dwarf, and the yeti raced off towards the castle once again. As they reached the plaza once more, and after three goblins had tried to stop them, but, of course, got run over by rocks and then preceded to retreat, Sarah and her companions started to come towards the castle but quickly dove for cover as once again, a gun cannon started shooting her.

_I think I might remove those things from the army_, I thought angrily and I worriedly watched her hide behind the fountain and flinch as she heard the bullets get spit out of the machine. Suddenly, a large boulder rolled it's way on the ledge above the machine and with a boom, fell onto it and the machine exploded.

Shaking my head, I knew that now Sarah would make it into the castle. _I only hoped that the goblins actually found a good hiding spot for-_ I froze as I heard a little giggle.

Whipping around, I saw, with surprise, that the baby was crawling down the hall from where I stood_. Damn goblins!_ I cursed them as I ran after the him, _of course they would hide the baby in a place where it could easily crawl out of! _

As I neared it, the baby had rounded the corner and when I finally rounded it too, I halted abruptly as I noticed that we were now in the Escher Hall. I noted that the baby was crawling its way towards what I considered to be the bottom of the room and I started to go after him until I saw, to my most pleasant surprise, that someone else had joined us in the room as well.


End file.
